The configuration of computing device is ever increasing, from traditional desktop personal computers to mobile computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on. However, these configurations could cause complications in interaction with the devices.
One such example is that conventional display devices may form visual display artifacts during operation and user interaction, which could hinder a user's interaction and experience with the devices. For example, a contact against a liquid crystal display device could cause disruption of the liquid crystals, which could be viewed as a visual artifact by a user.